Hunter's Need
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: After a natural disaster leaves their world in tatters, Gibbs discovers something shocking about Tony. Gibbs/DiNozzo pairing. AU.


**Help Haiti NFA fic for Dragon. She wanted: a Gibbs/Tony fic, please. I was thinking of something with Tony as top for a change. XD Prompt: when the wolves howl at night.**

Gibbs rubbed his arms briskly and stared into the dying embers of the fire. He glanced over at the sleeping form of his father, the Winchester sitting close to Jackson's slumped form. His father had been guarding again.

Gibbs hardly remembered the time before "the Change". The media—what amounted to it nowadays—called it "the Change" as if there was something so mundane about it. Gibbs stifled a snort, running a hand through his too long hair. He should probably have the old man cut it, but as the weather got colder, he was glad to have something covering his neck. The old days and his Marine haircut were just that--his past.

Gibbs pulled out his badge, polishing it before tucking it and his gun into the safe. They'd be fine tonight--it was a full moon and that usually kept the creatures at bay.

Creatures...Gibbs could still hardly believe it. Three months ago there had been a problem with the power grids internationally. He didn't understand the specifics even though McGee and Abby had explained it to him more than once. Coronal mass ejection it was called.

There had been a problem with the sun and electronics had failed for almost two months. There had been lawlessness as all electricity failed and criminals walked the streets. It had been tough going for a while, but things were starting to calm down, at least in the suburbs.

Gibbs wandered to the window, looking out. There were areas of DC that still burned, though he hadn't been back into the city for a couple of months. As a Marine and special agent, he'd been tapped to lead the local security forces, and it wasn't a task he undertook lightly.

"Want some coffee?" Abby's quiet voice made Gibbs look up. He gave her a small smile, pulling her into a gentle embrace and kissing her temple, even as he took the steaming mug from her. Between Abby's and McGee's know how, their compound was secure and luxurious. Abby had spent endless nights working out the Caf Pow formula, using brains and intellect where technology had failed. The distribution network didn't allow for all the supplies she needed, but she was making do with a modified form of the soda. And he had coffee, though his supplies had dwindled.

It was going to take a lot of months—maybe even years—for things to recover. And even then, it was going to take longer for industries to ramp back up, for more than the basics to be covered. And even then, society had changed.

Gibbs was aware how lucky he was. His father had stockpiled newly expired canned goods and when the looters had overrun his store, they hadn't even thought of checking the basement stockrooms. When it became clear that this was not a small-scale event, his father had "borrowed" a horse and cart, loading them up with goods and making his way to DC. Gibbs still didn't know how his father had managed to make it here alive. Men had been killed for much less than horses and carts.

Gibbs looked up as McGee walked in. Tim was even leaner now than before the change, though they managed to eat pretty well. An in-demand computer mind now that electronics were back, he was spending long hours with some of the computer minds from George Mason, guys who had lived a few doors down from Gibbs in the old neighborhood.

They were in a compound now, a gated community that the local militia had taken over. Marine guard stood patrol—men Gibbs had worked with. Over two hundred families had made their home here, among the newly constructed, but not yet sold homes.

Gibbs' house was comfortable, and he was starting to think of it as "home". Fortunately, the team—including Palmer—had been at the Navy Yard when everything went south. Tony had disappeared for a week; though he never spoke of where he'd gone or what he'd done. And Ziva had left a few weeks ago, promising that she'd come back when she could. Everyone else had stayed together, a unit, a group.

Ducky and Palmer were an even tighter unit now that they'd spent so much time in the field, tending to injuries and trying to save even those who didn't deserve it. Abby and McGee were closer friends than ever. And Tony…as much as he had changed, he'd also brought a great deal to the team. He'd saved them all with humor and laughs—and smiles.

"What's for dinner?" Gibbs asked, cocking his head at Abby. He sipped his coffee slowly, savoring its bitterness and the heat.

"Your dad warmed through some stew and he made some bread. We already ate. Yours is waiting for you." McGee gestured to the fireplace where a small pot sat. "It's late, Boss." McGee looked out the window and shivered.

Gibbs couldn't help his wince as he burrowed deeper into the sweatshirt. "Yeah, I know. Couldn't be helped. Something attacked the Buchman girl."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." 

"What attacked her?" Abby asked, sounding much younger suddenly.

Gibbs shrugged. They never discussed this; it was enough that they had experienced it once.

Just after the change, a lot of strange things started happening. It was called the "Things That Go Bump in the Night" syndrome. Gibbs would have thought it was a bunch of crap until he'd almost been attacked. Something had flown at his throat, trying to latch on. As Abby screamed and Ducky tried to hustle them all to safety, something else had launched itself, attacking the "thing"—it wasn't a person—with lethal fangs. Wings and claws had clashed, inhuman growls and squeals still resounded in his head after all this time.

"Don't know," Gibbs admitted sighing. There were no such thing as vampires, werewolves, poltergeists, shifters, and their brethren. Those were just stories people told to keep order. But he couldn't stop running his hand over his throat, where a small indentation still ached. And he couldn't forget the flash of emerald fire in the eyes of the creature that had saved him.

"Was she badly hurt?" McGee asked.

"Scratched up, but Ducky had a look at her. No stitches, the wounds are clean, and thanks to you, he has some penicillin to dose her with." Gibbs cocked his head, smiling slightly. "Ducky and Palmer in the basement?"

"Yeah. Nightly lessons," Abby said, rolling her eyes. While the basement at Gibbs' house had been his domain, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer had commandeered the finished basement here. Ducky was giving Palmer a crash course in all things medical and Palmer was sharing what he knew about veterinary science with Ducky most evenings.

"Tony?" Gibbs asked, finishing his coffee. McGee and Abby shared a look and Abby shrugged. "He came about four, just before it got dark. Said he'd be busy tonight, but you wouldn't mind since he'd worked his ass off recently." She phrased the last section in quotes.

Since DiNozzo had returned, he'd taken to spending a lot of evenings out. Gibbs had tracked him more than once, finding Tony patrolling the perimeter some nights and others disappearing into the parkland in the center of the community. He didn't push, didn't press. Whatever had happened to DiNozzo when he'd been away from the team had changed him and Gibbs wasn't consistently able to break through. Tony still quoted movies and acted like his old self, but there was a knowledge and intensity in his eyes that Gibbs had never seen before.

Gibbs didn't push Tony; the world had changed and they had all changed with it.

"Son, there ya are," his father said, shooting Gibbs a smile.

"Dad," Gibbs allowed, squeezing the older man's shoulder gently. He sat down on a couch as his father dished out the stew.

"You alone? Tony not with you."

"Tony's out," Gibbs said, his head snapping to the window as a few howls sounded. Gibbs shivered, eating the soup, hoping it would warm him even though he knew better. This chill came from deep inside.

"The wolves are howling tonight," his father remarked, sinking down on the couch beside Gibbs.

"Yup," Gibbs said with a nod. He hoped his father would be quiet, but he knew better.

"DiNozzo okay out there, Leroy?"

"He'll be fine," Gibbs assured, hoping that he was right. The team had been damned lucky so far, but Gibbs sensed that wouldn't be the case forever. No matter how much he tried to protect them, he couldn't do it all.

"Stay up until he gets home, son." It was a statement rather than a question and Gibbs nodded shortly. His father drifted downstairs to spend some time with Ducky and Palmer and Gibbs finished his dinner in silence.

He sat there as Abby and McGee went upstairs to their rooms after lighting a few more candles, and as Ducky, Palmer, and his father went up to bed. After securing the doors, Gibbs stared out into the night, nodding at Dorman and Hetley, who were making their nightly rounds. Hetley waved at him after they'd checked the back yard and moved on to another house.

It was almost midnight before Gibbs saw DiNozzo weaving on the sidewalk, staggering toward the house. "Tony!" Gibbs gasped out, throwing the door open and rushing to the man. Tony's jacket was wet and he was panting.

"Get away, Boss!" he said, eyes wild.

"You're hurt!"

Tony tried to push Gibbs away, but Gibbs pinned him in a bear hug. Tony stiffened and started to struggle before closing his eyes and sighing. "Boss…"

"DiNozzo, it's okay."

"No…no it isn't!" There was a hysterical edge to Tony's voice.

"Gotta get you inside. Ducky…"

"No! Back yard. Just you." Gibbs had never heard Tony sound quite so desperate before. Without conscious thought, he found himself obeying the other man, leading Tony into the back yard and onto a tarped mattress he'd placed in the gazebo.

"Thanks," Tony muttered, pulling in huge gulps of air.

"Where ya hurt?" Gibbs asked, reaching for Tony's coat. Once he assessed Tony's injuries, he'd get Ducky.

"Not…" Tony shook his head and shuddered, closing his eyes wearily. "Don't touch me, Boss. Not right now."

Gibbs didn't listen, running a hand through Tony's hair and trying to soothe him. "Relax," he said, his voice soft and gentle.

"I said, don't touch me," Tony repeated, his voice dropping a register and becoming steely cold now. "Step away, Gibbs. Now!"

Frozen by that unexpected tone of command, Gibbs couldn't make himself move. If it was anyone else, he would have obeyed, but this sound coming from DiNozzo, an injured DiNozzo, no less. There was no way he was moving.

"Last chance," Tony said, and Gibbs could swear that Tony's eyes glowed. Gibbs' stomach started churning, but he couldn't move away. Didn't want to either. He had to find out what was going on here.

"Warned you," Tony remarked sadly, shaking his head. Before Gibbs could register what was happening, Tony had pinned him on the mattress, was licking and sucking his neck.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs bucked upward, knowing he could dislodge the other man, but something kept Tony pinned there on top of Gibbs. "Tony, stop!" Gibbs could feel the scrape of teeth over his throat, the low growl as Tony tasted him and smelled his arousal…and worry.

Gibbs bucked up again, his suddenly rock hard cock sliding against Tony's. This wasn't…this _couldn't _be happening! Not this way!

"Tony!"

"Boss," Tony replied against his throat. When DiNozzo lifted his head, the words froze in Gibbs' throat. Tony's eyes glowed, a vibrantly alive emerald green swirling with small brown flecks. They were mesmerizing.

"What…what the hell are you doing?" Gibbs asked, trying like hell to regain his equilibrium.

"Gonna fuck you," Tony said with a smirk. "And maybe we'll go all Brokeback and watch the sunrise together…Boss."

"No…" This wasn't how the game had ever been played. When he and Tony had messed around in the past, Gibbs was always on top. It was how they were; how it was done.

"Oh yeah. You need to be fucked, Boss. And I need to fuck you." Tony's gaze sharpened and he stared out into the night. "It was a long, hard night out there, Boss. I've been hunting and my lust is out of control. You're the only one who can tame me."

"Hunting?" Gibbs latched onto that word, forcing his body to relax under Tony's. When Tony relaxed as well, he'd get free and they'd talk this out without Gibbs being at a disadvantage.

"Yeah, hunting. You know what I do now."

Gibbs had no idea and he just blinked at the other man, waiting for an explanation.

"Think, Gibbs. You know."

As he stared into Tony's eyes, everything clicked into place for Gibbs. The thing attacking him…and being saved, the flash of green eyes burned into his memory. "How?" Gibbs managed, watching Tony, cataloguing the differences in him.

Tony sighed, resting his forehead against Gibbs'. His body was still hard and firm against Gibbs', pressing him firmly into the mattress, and Gibbs knew without asking that Tony could and would overpower him. It was an uncomfortable place to be in.

"You know my mother died when I was really young, right?" When Gibbs nodded, Tony continued. "And I went to England to spend some time with her family. They taught me about the family legacy." He pressed down hard on Gibbs' shoulders and then leaned back, extending his arms expansively. "Kinda like Buffy, the Vampire Slayer. You know Buffy?" 

Gibbs shook his head. He tried to move his shoulders, but he was pinned to the ground. He growled and Tony just arched a brow at him in a passable imitation of himself.

"DiNozzo, the slayer of all things supernatural and evil. Who do you think could play me in the movie? Johnny Depp has the right attiude, but we don't look alik. Ewan Macgregor maybe?" He motioned to his shirt. "Zombie blood, I think. I clocked it with a plant of all things." He shrugged. "Not important. Anyway…hunting makes me horny and I need you, Gibbs. I need to be inside you."

Gibbs swallowed hard. Way he saw it, he didn't have much of a choice. "And if I say no?" he asked, trying to remain casual, even though this was anything but.

"Then you say no," Tony retorted. "I'm not gonna force you, Gibbs. I'm gonna have to go have sex with someone else, though, someone I don't want. Not like I want you." Tony's eyes drifted down Gibbs' body and he smirked, a fingertip running over Gibbs' cock. "And I can see how much you want me." 

Gibbs didn't reply. All of his higher body functions had fled him; he could only focus on that fingertip and the liquid fire it left in its wake. "Tony," he whispered, trying to protest. Instead he could only wince as the sound came out as a breathy whisper of need.

"Right here, Jethro," Tony whispered. He unbuttoned Gibbs' pants and pulled them and the slightly tattered boxers down. Gibbs shivered as the cool air surrounded his hot dick, the sensation felt the most at the wet tip. He was leaking freely, the sexual need he'd pushed aside while dealing with the crisis roaring into awareness and demanding to be relieved.

Tony wrapped a firm hand around him and Gibbs noticed his hand was harder now, calluses having grown over the soft skin. That was all he managed to focus on before getting lost in the feeling of a strong hand wrapped around him, a strong hand pumping him in long strokes.

Tony undressed one handed with a hell of a lot more finesse than Gibbs could have imagined. He watched as Tony stepped away only to shuck his shirt and step out of his pants, the moonlight brushing Tony's body. Gibbs' eyes were drawn to Tony's thick cock, his own pre-cum collecting on the tip.

"Don't do that. Don't look at me like that," Tony whispered, his hand finding his dick and stroking slowly. He leaned in, brushing the moist tip over Gibbs' mouth. "Suck it, Jethro. Get me real wet."

Gibbs groaned. It had been years since he'd sucked cock. It wasn't something he'd done with Tony, though Tony'd sucked him off a few times in the early days. Gibbs closed his eyes, aware that Tony was shifting positions and crouching on top of him.

Tony eased the tip inside and the musky flavor burst over Gibbs' tongue. He sucked to in greedily, more than eager to blow DiNozzo's head off. Tony shifted a little and pulled Gibbs' legs open and he froze, aware that Tony was gonna prep him. Was he ready for this? Did he want it?

"Yes or no?" Tony asked as if he was reading Gibbs' mind.

"Yes," Gibbs replied, backing off just enough to say the word against the blunt head of Tony's cock.

"Good," DiNozzo replied, a chuckle in his voice. As he plunged himself back into Gibbs' mouth, Gibbs could hear him noisily slurping away, and then the pressure of a finger against his hole. A shiver ripped through Gibbs, but he tried to relax as Tony breached the tight ring of muscle and eased his finger in and out, opening Gibbs up quickly, but patiently.

Gibbs' jaw was starting to ache and his dick was throbbing and aching, but he didn't dare touch himself. At some point, the pressure on his shoulders had lessened and he sensed he could reach down and touch himself if he wanted, but he was too occupied with Tony's huge dick and heavy balls.

Soon, Tony's hand withdrew and Gibbs found himself straining upward. "Wet me really good, Boss," Tony whispered and Gibbs got a huge charge out of Tony calling him that while he was in this position.

Tony pulled out of Gibbs' mouth turned around, leaning in to kiss Gibbs deeply. "Just relax, Jethro. I won't hurt you." Realistically, Gibbs knew that, but this was not his comfort zone and he couldn't help feeling unsettled. "You know that, right?" he asked, his cock poised at Gibbs' opening.

In a world where everything had changed, this was one thing Gibbs knew with clarity. Tony wouldn't ever hurt him. Yeah, DiNozzo had changed, but the man who he trusted with his life was always there, on his six. "I trust you," Gibbs replied, his voice easy and steady. He lifted his legs, staring into Tony's eyes as the other man drove himself home.

"God…" It was hot, he felt overfull, and the lube left a lot to be desired, but as Tony started rocking inside him, Gibbs found that he just wanted to live in this moment. The world was a mess, but he was with DiNozzo, and that was all he needed.

"Good?" Tony asked, propping himself up on one hand, the other one coming down to start stroking Gibbs.

"Hell yeah," Gibbs agreed, bucking upward. "Don't stop."

"Not planning to, Boss. Gonna take you over the edge again and again."

"Gonna hold you to that promise."

"Good."


End file.
